Christmas Mistletoe
by rhia xo
Summary: Miley Stewart and Nick Gray have been friends forever - they grew up together. But they've always had deeper feelings for each other. What happens when Nick gives Miley a book with his feelings revealed inside as a present? Will they get together?


**So I was in a big rush today, being Christmas Eve and all, so I quickly wrote this and I hope you like it. I just want to point out of course the boys aren't a band, their the 'Gray's'. Also let's just imagine their in New York or something, because do California even have ice rinks? I'm not sure I'm not American hah.**

**Hope you all have a great Christmas! **

**xx****Christmas Mistletoe**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and sixteen year old Nick Gray was over his best friends Miley Stewarts house. Their families were extremely close, and the two had grown up with each other – they were practically inseparable.

They had been through everything together – birthdays, first day of schools, boyfriends and girlfriends, heartbreak, holidays – everything.

"You know, you two could help." Robbie Ray suggested to the two of them, who were currently sprawled out on the couch watching reruns. Robbie and his wife Susan were throwing their annual Christmas party that night.

"We could.." Miley smirked. "But I'm sure we could find something better to do."

"Your fathers right Miley." Nick told her, sitting up. He was always the responsible one – but he liked it, because he liked looking after Miley. "We should probably help them."

Robbie Ray smiled. Nick was like a second son to him, and he hoped one day he'd end up with Miley, because they truly did bring out the best in each other. "No don't you worry son, we'll be fine – how about you and Miley go do something? The ice rink is still open down town.."

Nick turned to Miley, searching her face for some sort of opinion. "It could be fun? We could get Lilly and Oliver to come if you want?" He asked.

Miley smiled, as much as she'd rather just herself and Nick, she loved how he tried to make everything seem more appealing for her. "That sounds good to me."

**nileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileyniley**

"Do you need any help Miles'?" Nick asked, as he watched Miley struggle with her ice skates.

"Yes please." Miley smiled, then sat down, and watched Nick help her slip the skates on, and tie them up for her. Once he was done, he helped her stand up then grinned.

"Hey guys!" Lilly shouted, waving from the other side of the room. She attempted to walk over to them in her skates, with Oliver just behind her. Lilly and Oliver had been dating for just less than three months.

"You guys ready?" Miley asked, adjusting her scarf.

"Yeah totally. Bets on how long it takes Oliver to fall on the ice?" Lilly smirked.

Nick lifted his hand out. "I say under a minute."

"I'll give you three minutes – and I'm being generous there." Miley laughed.

Oliver shook his head. "Bet all you want, there is no way I'm falling this time." He said proudly.

The foursome headed towards the cabin doors, then out onto the large rink. Miley quickly grabbed Nick's hand, entwining her fingers with his. Nick smiled back at her, then squeezed her hand. Once Nick's skates touched the ice, he led Miley across the rink, keeping her close to him. Within seconds of entering the rink, Oliver was already on his face.

"And we have a winner!" Lilly announced pointing to Nick, as she skated round Oliver, then helped him up. Miley and Nick laughed then skated off together, keeping their hands locked together.

"Oh my god – look." Miley stopped in her tracks, then pointed across the rink to a boy and girl hugging by the sides. "It's James."

Nick followed Miley's finger. She was right, James currently had his arms round a girl from school. James was Miley's ex boyfriend. "Don't worry about it Miles'."

"Make sure he doesn't see me." Miley told Nick, hiding behind him. "I really don't want to deal with him right now."

"Miley, forget him." Nick told her gently, then led her over to the side of the rink, where they both stopped. "Your deserve much better than him. Your beautiful, you have an amazing personality – and he was nothing compared to you, honestly. You deserve someone who will treat you right."

Miley looked deeply into Nick's eyes, not even bothering to stop herself getting lost in them. She knew Nick was the right guy, she just didn't know how to tell him. She softly kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She was all she said, but it was all she needed to.

**nileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileyniley**

"Did you have good time bud'?" Robbie Ray asked his daughter, as she walked through the front door later that evening.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Nick took care of me and made sure I didn't fall." Miley smiled to herself, remembering how he wrapped his arms round her every time he felt her falling just a little bit.

"Good, Nick's a great boy Miley – you should date someone like him instead of the other boys you bring home." Robbie told her.

"Now come on Robbie." Susan smirked, as she came out of the kitchen. "Okay now, everything's nearly ready – so Miley do you want to go upstairs and get ready? I'm sure people will start arriving soon."

"Okay mom." Miley nodded, then headed upstairs and into her room. She opened her wardrobe, then picked out the dress she'd planned to wear earlier. The one she knew Nick liked. It was sleeveless, and was black up to the waist. The bottom half of the dress was red checked, and there was a black thin belt separating the two colours.

She turned her curlers on, and while waiting for them to heat up she started on her makeup. She quickly put on some black eyeliner, light cherry eye shadow, and black mascara. Once she was satisfied, she began to wrap stands of her hair round the curlers.

**nileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileyniley**

The door bell rang for the fifth time that night. Miley quickly got up, hoping it was Nick and his family. She rushed to the door and swung it open – she was in luck.

"Miley! Look at you, you look wonderful!" Denise Gray exclaimed, then quickly hugged her.

"Aw thank you Denise, you look great as well – I love your dress." Miley smiled.

Denise smiled warmly back at her. She loved how polite and well mannered Miley was to her family, and to everyone else around her.

"Nice to see you again Miss. Stewart." Joe smirked, holding his hand out for Miley to shake.

Miley took his hand then nodded her head. "It's always a pleasure Mr. Gray." She added, then giggled and hugged Joe. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah – we can thank college for that, it's been keeping me busy needless to say." Joe shrugged.

"Well I'm still in shock that you actually got into college." Kevin laughed, following his family inside. "How are you Miles'?"

"I'm great thanks." She grinned, then playfully punched him in the shoulder. Finally once everyone inside, Miley could finally see Nick. He was wearing black trousers, a red shirt and a white thin tie. "It's like we planned this." Miley laughed, looking down at their colour co-ordinated outfits.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you phoned my mom earlier to find out what I was wearing." Nick joked, then pulled Miley into a hug. "I've got your present with me."

Miley's eyes lit up immediately. "What do I have to do to get it off you?" She asked, knowing Nick wasn't that easy.

"Well nothing, but if you're offering.." He winked. "We'll see."

Miley took his hand, then led him into the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey!" Oliver grinned as soon as Miley and Nick walked over to them, then fist pounded Nick.

Nick looked up and down at Oliver then smirked. "So the bruises are starting to show. I mean you hit the ice pretty hard every time you fell.."

"Every time?!" Oliver exclaimed. "You make out that I was falling all the time."

"I think I counted about thirty five times." Miley added.

**nileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileynileyniley**

"Nick! It's time for presents!" Miley squealed.

Nick nodded, then went to get his. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Miley everything. Everything he'd felt over the past years, every single thing – there was no boundaries. And he was going to do this by giving her his song book.

He picked it up, along with a Tiffany box, and then headed to the balcony, where Miley was happily waiting. "Hey you." He whispered, making her jump a little.

"You ready for your presents? You're quite hard to buy for, so I had a little help from Kevin.."

"Miley, I'm going to love anything you've gotten me, just because it's from you." He smiled encouragingly, as Miley handed him navy rectangular box first.

Nick gently opened it, to reveal customized dog tag, lying on the soft material. He picked it up slowly, and admired it. He remembered telling Miley he'd wanted one, and he'd described exactly how he wanted it – and she'd gone and done it. "Miley, this is exactly what I wanted."

Miley smiled happily. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it – thank you, really. Now you're going to be even closer to my heart." He grinned, then put it over his head, and let his dangle from his neck.

"And, I got you this – because I know you needed a new one ever since Joe threw yours in the pond." Miley laughed, then handed him a tall narrow box.

Nick unwrapped it to reveal a golf club box. "Aw Miles'!"

"Is it the right one? Kevin said it was, but I wasn't sure."

"It's the perfect one, thank you, thank you, thank you." Nick smiled, then brought her into a hug. "Now it's time for yours!" Nick brought out a square Tiffany's box, then handed it to Miley.

Miley's expression was priceless. "Oh Nick, you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I did anyway. Go on, open it." He smiled.

Miley opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace, with three diamonds at the end of it. Also in the box was matching earrings.

"Oh my god. Their beautiful – I can't believe you bought me these!" Miley cried.

"That's not all." Nick brought his song book out of his pocket then held it out to her. "This is basically my life written in songs."

Miley took the book, a little bit confused. "What?"

"I've written about everything in there, everything I've felt over the past years. It's mostly about you, and I just felt you deserved to know everything I've felt for you – so here it is. It's all there in black and white."

Miley looked down at the book, then opened it to a random page. There was a song on the page titled, 'He's Not The Guy For You'. She quickly scanned the lyrics, to see they mentioned various reasons why one of her past boyfriends didn't deserve her.

"You might find it creepy, but it's just the way I express myself – through music."

"It's the best present ever." She whispered.

"Wait- what?" Nick asked. He didn't expect that.

"I can't believe you've written these songs for me Nick. This incredible, really the best present I've ever gotten. I love it. I do." Miley smiled at Nick, then looked up to see a piece of mistletoe hanging from the balcony doors.

Nick's eyes followed Miley's, then he smiled once he saw the mistletoe. "We don't have to-"

"I want to." Miley smiled. "It's always been you Nick. It's just taken us a while to figure it out, - but we were always made for each other."

Nick didn't say anything, he just gently caressed Miley's cheekbone, then brought her closer to him. He softly places hid lips over hers, and kissed her ever so lightly, waiting for Miley to respond. Once she did, he smiled through the kiss, but continued kissing her all the same.

Moments later, he pulled away slightly. "I love you – I honestly think I do." He whispered.

"I love you too Nick, always have and I think I always will."

"Merry Christmas Miley."

"Merry Christmas Nick." She smirked, then pulled him close once more, as snow began to fall on their heads softly.

* * *

**CHEESY! haha. I was in a rush to get this up, so I just put anything together, I hope its okay.**

**REVIEW. Even if you read it after Christmas, I don't care - hah. A lot of you asked for this, so hopefully you'll share your thoughts. What are you guys getting for Christmas? Or got? If your reading this after Christmas!**


End file.
